Subterráneo
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Lo había visto contemplarla cada que subía al subterráneo, un chico albino de ojos rojizos; siempre un vagón a la izquierda del suyo, en el Angulo perfecto para observarla. SoulxMaka.


Hola :3 hace mucho que no subo un One-Shot

Es un archivo que tengo que desde hace mucho, y que en estas fechas tengo muchas ganas de compartirles.

Se que siempre digo esto, pero realmente me encantaría subir muchas actualizaciones, y espero en este cambio de año pueda cumplir esta meta que me propongo a cada rato xD

Saludos!

Disclairmer: SE no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo (bendito sea)

* * *

 **.Subterráneo.**

"Me dijo te quiero, no sabe lo que causó en mi.

Me hizo volar."

 **B** y **J** aime **S** abines.

* * *

Había notado como la miraba con intensidad cada que subía al subterráneo y comenzaba a leer, simulaba no notarlo pero no podía evitar tener una ligera sonrisa en los labios al verlo sentado en el otro vagón, mirándola.

Cada mañana y cada noche tomaba el subterráneo para transportase de su casa a la escuela, y en cada momento lo veía, al siguiente vagón del que ella iba, sentado en el ángulo perfecto para poder mirarla, con los audífonos puestos y su mochila negra sobre sus piernas, siempre sólo, observándola.

Habían sido ya dos meses atrás desde que empezó aquel joven a contemplarla en sus viajes en el subterráneo, primeramente pensó que era un asaltante o un acosador, pero con el tiempo noto que sólo se dedicaba a mirarla. Cuando subía por las mañana el ya se encontraba en el vagón, pero cuando regresaba por las noches aquel joven bajaba una estación antes de la suya, aquello si le parecía bastante extraño, pero prefería pasar de ello.

Cambio de página y por el altavoz anunciaron su bajada, comenzó a guardar su botella de agua y coloco el separador en la página de su libro, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una rojiza que la miraba fijo, una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del albino y ella sintió sonrojarse, desvió la mirada sonriendo y se levantó de su asiento.

Salió del vagón y trato de cruzar miradas una vez más con él, pero el joven miraba su celular cambiando de canción.

Siguió su camino, con la certeza de que por la noche podría mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos.

* * *

Tiró un poco la puerta hacia su dirección y con un poco de esfuerzo logro abrirla; estaba harta de tener que batallar tanto para entrar a su casa.

Se quitó los zapatos y dejo su bolsa en la mesa juntó al recibidor, camino hacia la cocina sacando se la bufanda; caminar de la estación hasta su casa era un poco pesado, a lo mucho cuatro cuadras amplias tendría que pasar.

La sonrisa ladina del albino abordó sus pensamientos, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa; aquel joven con su simple imagen había logrado calar hondo en la Rubia cenizo.

Tomo un poco de té de la taza frente a ella, ni siquiera se había percatado de realizar la preparación de la bebida.

Acaso ¿se estaba enamorando?

De inmediato negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; en su vida había hablado con él, simplemente había pasado algunos meses de observación por parte de ambos, más del albino que de ella.

No podía estar enamorada.

Dio un brinco y corrió hacia su habitación, leer y estudiar siempre despejaban su mente, además, no tenía tiempo de estar pensando en banalidades. Sus finales estaban próximos y tenía que estudiar.

* * *

El ruido del bullicio de la gente al entrar y salir de la estación era tal que caminar libremente en la zona no era ni por poco posible.

Tomo fuertemente su bolso y se aventuró a no romper su récord de puntualidad e ingreso presurosa al subterráneo.

El tren había partido tan sólo unos segundos antes y tendría que esperar a que llegara; soltó un suspiro derrotada, quizá si corría al salir de la estación llegaría puntual.

El aviso del tren en dirección contraria se escucho por el altavoz del lugar, miro al frente como el tren pasaba rápido para detenerse más adelante, sólo fueron unos segundos y partió de inmediato.

El movimiento del tren y el aire movían su cenizo cabello Rubio, su brazo comenzó a perder fuerza sobre su bolso al encontrarse con aquella mirada rojiza que le contemplaba al otro lado de la estación.

Los labios de albino se movieron suave y ampliamente, finalizando con una sonrisa.

 _"Llegas tarde"_

La sangre subió a sus mejillas al ver como daba la vuelta para subir escaleras, su corazón dio un salto al entender la situación.

¿Acaso él había regresado para encontrarse con ella?

No pudo apartar su mirada del albino, ni él de ella, se contemplaron mientras él cruzaba la estación por el puente superior.

Casi llegaba juntó a ella cuando el tren arribó frente a ellos, el albino sonrió y entro un vagón antes que el que estaba frente a ella.

-¿subirás? – una chica choco con ella, haciéndola salir de su trance, miro a la joven y presurosa entro al vagón.

Lo encontró, esta vez parado juntó a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, los audífonos puestos y su mirada sobre ella.

Un sonrojo más llego a sus mejillas al encontrarse con su mirada; ella igualmente se encontraba parada, juntó a la puerta que conecta vagones; desvío la mirada del joven, si seguía viéndolo su rostro terminaría rojo por lo menos el resto del año.

Su bajada se aproximaba y la gente ya no abarrotaba el vagón, se había posicionado cerca de los asientos pero aún en un ángulo para verse el uno al otro, el albino en ningún momento había separado su mirada de ella, y ella hacía lo posible para echarle una mirada sin ser tan obvia. Cosa que no le funcionaba, pues él no dejo de mirarla.

El tren se detuvo y ella descendió, se detuvo casi frente a él, viéndolo a través de cristal, le dedicó una sonrisa el albino movió de nuevo los labios, se cerraron las puertas y el tren dejo la estación.

La rubia miraba la dirección por donde él desapareció.

Segundos después dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso último que dijo el albino?, se preguntaba la chica sin dejar de correr, no lo sabía, y no tenía casó pensar tanto ello.

 _"Soul"_

* * *

-dices que un chico apuesto te contempla en el metro? – su amiga Liz hablaba mientras se daba otra capa de delineador, estaban sentadas en el patio del instituto tomando su descanso del día

-¿no crees que sea un acosador? – la mirada preocupante de la morena del grupo, Tsubaki, contemplaba a su amiga de la infancia.

-quizá sólo le gustas pero es tímido – Patty, la gemela de Liz, comía felizmente una hamburguesa sin darle mucha importancia negativa a la experiencia de la rubia ceniza.

-no lo se – tomo un rollo de sushi y se lo llevo a la boca – no se qué pensar al respecto – se quedo mirando su plato de comida, recordando su sonrisa ladina, mirándola sólo a ella.

-¿que crees que signifique lo que dijo hoy al último? – Liz dejo de delinearse para limarse las uñas, miraba a la rubia de forma interrogante.

La oji verde recordó la palabra

-Soul... ¿Saben que significa? - las miro a las tres y ambas gemelas negaron con la cabeza.

-tal vez es su nombre – Tsubaki cerró el recipiente de su almuerzo y comenzó a envolverlo – Hace poco leí en clase de historia británica que los nombres cortos y principalmente de cuatro letras se hicieron bastante populares hace un par de décadas, Soul es uno de los que venían como ejemplos –

-¿crees que se británico? – Liz se acercó rápidamente a Tsubaki, intimidando la un poco

-así como lo describió es posible que sí – las tres miraron a la rubia, las gemelas se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente

-si hoy te espera de regreso en el subterráneo tendremos que darle una sorpresa – dijo Patty, casi saltando de alegría

-y tendrás que decirle tu nombre – la rubia soltó un suspiro, había una razón por la cual no les había dicho de sus viajes subterráneos al trío de amigas que tenía, más que nada al par de gemelas.

* * *

Se movió algo incómoda con aquella falda tan corta que Liz le había puesto, casi podía jurar que aquello era una tortura.

Acomodó su bufanda de modo que no le diera tanto frío, escucho por el altavoz que el tren arribaría en tan sólo unos segundos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si hoy no venía?, quizá sus intenciones no eran románticas.

El tren se detuvo y sin mirar más que al frente abordó el vagón, el lugar que está en ángulo hacia el otro vagón estaba vacío, camino lentamente hacia el y tomó asiento, lentamente levanto la mirada y encontró a un albino parado justo del otro lado de la puerta que conecta vagones, él sonrió.

Su sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en su rostro, desvió la mirada avergonzada, no sabía que hacer.

La voz de Liz abordó sus pensamiento, ella había dicho que le digiera su nombre, si Soul era el nombre de él.

Levanto el rostro cuando el tren se detuvo en alguna estación, se encontró con su mirada rojiza y movió los labios sin soltar sonido alguno.

El albino abrió los ojos sorprendido, inmediatamente entendió, inclino la cabeza, casi como una reverencia y sonrió de nuevo.

 _"Maka"_

* * *

Aquella mañana sólo tendría que asistir a la escuela un par de horas, las vacaciones de invierno iniciaban al siguiente día y ya no tendría motivó alguno para subirse al subterráneo.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que se dijeron sus nombres, todo desde ese momento entre ellos había comenzado a transcurrir como conversaciones cortas siempre a distancia, más que nada simples palabras que hacían reír al otro por más tiempo del que dura el subterráneo.

Ya eran mas de tres meses de observarse el uno al otro.

Camino apresurada para que el tren de siempre no se le pasara.

Llego justo a tiempo, abordando algo desanimada hizo lo posible por sonreír le; él venía como siempre con los audífonos puestos, Maka Sonrió y señalo sus audífonos, moviendo los labios.

 _"¿Nuevos?"_

Soul sonrió y se levantó, parándose junto a la puerta que dividía vagones, saco una pequeña libreta y un lápiz

La miro sonriente y movió los labios

 _"Prestados"_

la curiosidad de la castaña no dejo que la conversación esta vez fuera tan corta

 _"¿Que hay ahí?"_

Señalo la libreta que él no le permitía ver, Soul río, soltó una risa audible, que escucho la rubia cenizo; pensó que no había escuchado risa tan varonil y sensual.

Aquel pensamiento hizo sonrojar y temblar a la rubia.

 _"Todo a su tiempo"_

Soul no dejo de mirarla, y Maka se propuso a tener y concluir por aquella mañana una guerra de miradas, acto que no pudo soportar por la intensa mirada rubí del albino.

El anuncio de su bajada hizo que Soul comenzara a buscar aquella página en la que había escrito estaciones atrás, la rubia lo miraba interrogante.

 _"Aquí estaré, Maka"_

Miro su letra, algo inteligible pero de alguna manera expresaba ser de Soul, ella sonrió y antes de descender le grito

-¡LO SE!- Soul quedo sorprendido, pero como siempre las sorpresas de ella le conmovían, tanto que no podía evitar dedicarle una sonrisa más.

* * *

La hora recurrente en la que tomaba el subterráneo de regreso a casa era a las siete de la tarde, aquel día eran las dos y ya se encontraba en la estación, soltó un suspiro.

Él había dicho que ahí estaría, pero ¿cómo sabría que ella estaría a esa hora?

No sabía si abordar o irse.

La llegada del tren movió sus cabellos, levanto la mirada buscando en el vagón de su izquierda una melena albina.

Se levantó presurosa y evito entrar en su vagón, las puertas se cerraron y Soul la miraba sorprendido.

Frente a frente, sin ningún cristal o metal que los dividiera.

Maka parada frente a Soul.

-estas aquí – La voz de la rubia salió algo anhelante, no podía creerlo.

-dije que estaría – era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, tan grave, desganada, y al mismo tiempo suave, casi podría jurar que era abrazadora.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, se sentó juntó a él, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos rojos, tomo con su mano derecha su nuca y lentamente acerco su rostro al suyo; la expresión de Soul era de sorpresa, aquella chiquilla le estaba dando un beso, ¡y que beso!

Maka abrazó su cuello con ambos brazos, acercándolo más a ella, queriendo que sus labios se fundieran con los suyos.

Un beso de aproximadamente tres minutos.

Cuando Maka se separó de él, Soul tenía las mejillas rosas, los ojos levemente cerrados y la respiración agitada, pudo sentir los dedos de la rubia rozar su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Soul – susurro ella, al instante el mencionado sonrió ladinamente.

La tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia él, agarro su muñeca izquierda y se acercó al oído de la rubia ceniza, aspiro el olor de su cabello y exhalo.

-Maka – su voz la estremeció y coloco su mano derecha de nuevo en su nuca, tiro de sus cabellos y se besaron de nuevo.

Los viajes en subterráneo ya no serían a distancia como tanto tiempo fueron.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Con eso finalizo esta pequeña historia!

Espero que les agradara tanto como a mi, ando de romantica x3

Saludines~!

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi~!


End file.
